


Многое в малом (Multum in рarvо)

by Nika_Sunraise, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они с Баки так и не обсудили, что именно между ними происходило, но новую грань Стив принял на удивление легко. Возня в кровати как лучшее лекарство от стресса – несколько пошлый концепт, но почему бы и нет? Их и без того связывало слишком многое. Секс, который и не секс в традиционном значении слова, – уклон от платоничности, еще одна закрытая валентность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многое в малом (Multum in рarvо)

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** сцена секса втроем с девушкой  
>  **Примечание:** мувиверс, постЗС, альтернативная психология

– Как считаешь, я в норме?

Подпирая спиной стену, Баки с четверть часа медитировал на остывший кофе, прежде чем задать этот вопрос. Бессмысленный вопрос. Едва ли норма существовала. Не считать же эталоном прежнего Баки Барнса: оба знали, что втиснуть бывшего Зимнего Солдата в его шкуру – безнадежная затея.

Тяжелый период ранней адаптации остался позади. Плохие дни все еще случались, но на ногах Баки стоял крепко. Пару месяцев назад он должен был вернуться в свою кровать, а примерно сейчас – начать подыскивать отдельное жилье. Но не вернулся, не начал. Остался со Стивом, так вызывающе близко, как никогда раньше.

– Конечно, нет.

– Черствая ты душа, Стив, – поцокал языком Баки. – Некрасиво издеваться над больными людьми.

– Пришлю цветы к твоему нескорому выздоровлению.

Стив не издевался. Просто немного сгущал краски. Может, втайне он не слишком-то и желал полной самостоятельности лучшего друга.

– И с чем же у меня проблемы? – поинтересовался тот небрежно и скептично.

– С сексом.

Удивленно вскинутые брови оказались лишь предвестниками реакции – Баки смеялся долго, взахлеб, давясь всхлипами и с трудом проталкивая сквозь них слова:

– Что, быстро кончаю? Или долго? Ты не можешь знать. У нас не было секса, друг мой.

– А с кем у тебя он был… в этой жизни? – парировал Стив.

– Подловил. Но, знаешь, есть один девиз: «Нет секса – нет проблем». Ты уж точно знаешь.

Это – явная попытка защититься нападением, но со Стивом подобная тактика не срабатывала.

– Ты флиртуешь так бесстыдно, что составил внушительную коллекцию телефонных номеров на салфетках. И ни по одному не позвонил. Почему?

– Не было настроения.

– Не замечал за твоим телом отсутствие настроения, – припомнил Стив их утреннее пробуждение.

– Попрошу без эвфемизмов, умник.

Баки перевел дыхание, отряхиваясь от накрывшей его волны бурлящей веселости. Стив оценивающе прищурился.

– Хороший кофе, – кивнул он на бумажный стакан с фирменным зеленым лого. – И бариста, которая его готовила, очень даже ничего. Вы зубоскалили полчаса, и ты выглядел вдохновленным.

– Не думаю, что она мне подходит.

– Почему нет? Как раз твой типаж.

– Слишком хрупкая. 

Прозвучало так, будто за фразой скрывалась дрянная история. Навряд ли впечатление было ложным.

– Бак?

Стив стоял у стены, но не прислонялся к ней, держа спину прямо, а руки – скрещенными на груди. Поза давящая. Вопрос – еще больше. Невозможно не почувствовать или проигнорировать, ведь Баки Барнс был знаком с упрямством старого друга как никто. Выдерживая паузу и подбирая слова, Баки подошел ближе к Стиву. В несколько глотков выхлебал холодный американо, повертел в руках стакан и водрузил на журнальный стол, выгадывая пространство между сегодняшним «Таймс» и томом «Искусства войны» Сунь-Цзы.

– Ты спросил, когда был последний секс? Полгода назад. Знаешь о последствиях для девушки? Больница. Инвалидность. Аплодисменты, что не кладбище.

Баки улыбался, хотя никого здесь не забавлял черный юмор. Но весь разговор был начат не просто так, и легкий тон – способ сгладить углы, сделать вид, что все звучало не настолько и скверно.

– Ты уже не тот отморозок, каким был полгода назад.

Шутка целила ниже пояса, но Баки раздражало, когда с ним вели себя аккуратно, так что это – в самый раз.

– Наш подоконник с тобой не согласится, – кивнул он на предмет интерьера, который пострадал несколько дней назад. Сейчас Баки редко когда не рассчитывал силу, только под действием особенно интенсивных эмоций. Эхо прошлых срывов. Почти не в счет. 

Вот только, одно дело вещи, и другое – люди.

– И какой план? Крест на сексе и уход в монастырь?

– Будем верить, что все не настолько плохо. Мне просто нужен кто-то… прочнее.

– Прочнее? Халк, что ли? – хмыкнул Стив.

Баки сделал шаг, сразу оказавшись рядом, вжимаясь торсом в скрещенные руки.

– Ты? – спросил, едва касаясь губ. Он казался спокойным, как человек, которому было не так и важно, откажут ему или нет. Или как человек, который наверняка знал, что ему не откажут.

– Почему бы и нет? – ответил Стив на вопрос, и на поцелуй – тоже.

Предложение не было особенно удивительным. Равно как и реакция на него. В прошлой жизни Стив отшатнулся бы, учуди лучший друг подобное. Теперь все стало сложнее и проще.

Руки расплелись, упираясь в стену: разрывая тактильный контакт, но сокращая дистанцию. Рот послушно приоткрылся. Из-за привычки видеть отношения с Баки не совсем в таком ключе, подобная близость могла показаться странной, но на самом деле – почти нет. Стив решил бы, что они уже делали это, если бы не был уверен, что никогда. 

Вкус приятно горчил кофе. Американо был хорошим, настоящим, крепким, и сам поцелуй – ровно таким же.

Стив отвечал на него охотнее, чем в любой прошлый раз, когда оказывался вовлеченным в процесс. Баки сполна воспользовался доступностью, его стало так оглушающе много и близко, что рецепторы сбоили, заполошно тасуя осязаемое и кажущееся. Отчетливее всего воспринимались губы поверх губ и руки на теле. Бионическая ладонь лежала на бедре спокойно, ненавязчиво, едва обозначая прикосновение. Живая давила не многим сильнее, но медленно пробиралась под футболку, оглаживая кожу одними только подушечками пальцев.

Точки соприкосновения жгло словно углями. Баки не пытался зафиксировать или удержать, оставляя полную свободу маневра, которой Стив не спешил воспользоваться. Просто не умел. Он лишь прогибался под каждое движение, будто пытался достичь идеального совпадения тел. Осторожные и почти невинные ласки заводили. Поцелуй – еще больше. Каждый мускул звенел в предвкушении. Стив притирался к Баки, сам почти не замечая, но Баки – чувствовал. Чтобы было удобней, он развел чужие ноги, вклиниваясь между и давя коленом на пах. Стива прошило удовольствием. Собственные желания стали четче и понятней.

Баки остановился и потянулся к ремню, медленно обводя пальцем пряжку, давая возможность Стиву или самому себе сделать шаг назад.

– Да, – выдохнул Стив, толкаясь бедрами, чтобы подстегнуть.

– Тише, мы не на самолет опаздываем.

У Баки давно никого не было, но он действительно не торопился. Не было судорожности человека, дорвавшегося до издавна желанного, но не было и равнодушия того, для кого происходящее – лишь эксперимент.

Ремень оказался расстегнут, белье и джинсы стянуты до колен. Чужая рука обхватила член, лаская на пробу. В прошлой жизни подобная форма откровенности показалась бы Стиву ненормальной. Но не теперь. Может, сумасшедший мир под знаменем современности повлиял на него больше, чем казалось. А может, мир был совсем ни при чем. Какая разница? Все ощущалось закономерным настолько, что не возникло ни желания, ни разумных доводов противиться неизбежности.

За прошедший год границы личного пространства между друзьями изрядно истончились, и эти изменения были обречены на последствия – хорошие или плохие. 

Когда-то давно общение не отличалось тактильностью. Если Стив изредка жал Баки руку, хлопал по плечу или как-то еще проявлял внимание – это было мимолетно, без доли интимного окраса. В новом веке жестов стало слишком много, слишком жадных. По поводу и без, чтобы раз за разом убеждаться: не галлюцинация, не мираж, не призрак – человек из плоти и крови. Тот самый человек.

Прежние прикосновения были физическим выражением привязанности. Принятия. В конце концов, эти поцелуи и ласки – тоже всего лишь прикосновения.

– Левой, – предложил Стив, заметив, что Баки не хватало рук. Он невзначай завел искусственную за спину, и в тоже время пытался правой уделять внимание не только члену.

– Плохая идея. Уверен?

– Не одному тебе заказывать попрочнее, – поддразнил его Стив.

Баки замешкался, но послушался совета. Металл нагрелся за время, что сжимал бедро, но текстура невыносимо сильно отличалась от кожи. Это осознавалось острее и пикантней, соверешенно не было похоже на ощущения, когда Стив дрочил себе сам. От контраста перехватывало дух. И только сейчас Стив заметил, как тихо стало в квартире, и как громко на этом фоне звучало их тяжелое дыхание, и пошлое хлюпанье под рукой, и мерное гудение протеза.

Осторожность первого касания все не уходила. Баки выглядел собранно, будто шел по тончайшему канату, протянутому над пропастью. Лишь тогда Стив понял. Дело не в том, чтобы дать возможность привыкнуть и не в том, чтобы как следует распробовать. Баки боялся сорваться, как с той девушкой. Тщательно выверял каждое движение, контролировал, чтобы не сделать больно. Вот только Стив – не хрупкая девушка. С ним так было не обязательно.

– Бак, – позвал Стив. 

Баки мнительно его отпустил, словно решил, что причинил вред. Разумеется, нет, но это оказалось на руку.

Подловив момент, Стив толкнул Баки, разворачивая и вжимая в стену, меняя их местами. 

Не давая опомниться, принялся расстегивать его джинсы, стягивая вниз. Если Баки сохранял подобие дистанции, то Стив вжался плотно, потираясь о живот, а затем все же подался назад, втискивая руку между тел и обхватывая ею оба члена так тесно, что в глазах заискрило. Баки что-то задушено выдохнул. Сглотнул. По шее перекатился кадык, привлекая взгляд. Так и хотелось коснуться. И Стив коснулся. Губами. Языком. Сдвигаясь от челюсти до плеча, покрытого шрамами, вылизывая кожу и металл в неуловимом созвучии с движениями руки.

Поверх его ладони легла бионическая, понукая ускорить темп.

Это – жестче и уверенней. Это – правильнее. При таком накале ощущений не оставалось ни единого шанса продержаться долго, да и к чему? Стив понимал, что был не единственным, кого резко толкнуло к краю изменение динамики. Еще немного общего, чутко синхронного ритма – и по телу прокатилась мощная волна оргазма. Зубы сомкнулись на чужом предплечье, глуша выбитый из легких стон. Краем расфокусированного сознания Стив почувствовал и услышал, как в его руках кончал Баки.

Ноги окончательно подкосились. Баки повис на шее мертвым грузом, Стив в ответ всем весом наваливался на него, но вопреки законам гравитации они поймали равновесие и не сползли вниз по стене. Какое-то время Стив едва ли мог пошевелиться, даже глаза отказывались открываться, но когда все-таки открылись, первое, что зацепило взгляд, – поверхность под рукой оказалась продавлена и испещрена трещинами. Пальцы изучающе прошлись по повреждениям, будто это было раной живого существа. Баки повернул голову и осоловело проследил эти манипуляции.

– Дай пять, старик, – прокомментировал он, поняв, что оказался не единственным, кто наносил вред их имуществу.

Стив не стал вставать в позу, и послушно подставил ладонь. Липкую от спермы, но это почему-то было менее смущающе, чем перепачканная футболка, которую никто так и не удосужился снять. Дурачество должно было скрадывать неловкость, но неловкость и так не особенно наблюдалась.

– Очень даже неплохо, – поделился Стив впечатлениями, не откладывая разговор в долгий ящик.

– Неплохо? Да я только что заново родился.

Баки снова полез целоваться, притягивая Стива, который и без того не спешил от него отдаляться. Соприкосновение губ – неуловимо другое. Тягучее, ленивое, нежное. Долгое. От него дыхание не сбивалось, даже наоборот. Но сердечный ритм шалил.

– Так хорош, что не можешь от меня оторваться? – отстранился Стив, улыбаясь. 

Грела и умиротворяла мысль, что не было нужды куда-то спешить, что они могли себе позволить томительную медлительность момента. 

Баки – красивый. Особенно теперь, когда выглядел сытым, расслабленным, удовлетворенным. Живым. Это слово билось в висках. Казалось бы, давно пора было привыкнуть, но иногда осознанием прошивало насквозь, будто впервые. Живой-живой-живой. Свой. Сейчас – чуть больше «свой», чем утром.

– Можешь смеяться, жестокое создание, но по поцелуям я соскучился больше всего.

Смеяться Стив не стал. Просто попробовал еще немного компенсировать упущенное…

Несколько лет, проведенных в двадцать первом веке, Стив чувствовал себя инородным элементом чуждого механизма, лишней деталью, которая заедала, мешала системе нормально функционировать. Именно Баки стал шестеренкой с совпадающими зубьями. Стал чем-то своим. Стив видел и признавал, что сегодняшний Баки Барнс изменился не меньше, чем остальной безумный мир. Вот только при всех новшествах внешности и характера остался прежним, сохранил то, что делало Баки «Баки», вопреки тому, как его ломали – целенаправленно и жестко. 

Было непросто выкарабкаться из того дерьма. Отыскать Зимнего Солдата оказалось едва ли сложнее, чем найти в нем Баки. Первые месяцы они провели в засекреченной клинике, где Баки Барнсу пытались помочь в избавлении от физических последствий обнулений. Психосоматика оказалась куда более въедливой дрянью. Стив забрал Баки к себе домой. Следующие пару месяцев оказались хуже жестокого кошмара: старый друг часто «проваливался» в Солдата и вспоминал свою последнюю миссию, но расчетливо-холодные попытки убийства задевали Стива меньше отчаянного желания самоубийства в периоды «просветления». Баки было тошно и страшно осознавать себя, он захлебывался в воспоминаниях и едва мог управлять своим телом. Но единственное, что так и не попробовал сделать – сбежать.

Хотелось бы никогда не оборачиваться назад, забыть хронику того времени, вот только она была вырезана на сердце и рубцевалась болезненно медленно.

Шаг первый – выжить. Шаг второй – научиться жить.

Вначале Стиву помогали его союзники, не позволяли пустить на самотек. Но в эпицентре они с бывшим Зимним Солдатом оставались вдвоем, и однажды сами нашли око бури. С каждым днем в Баки становилось больше Баки. И если сейчас старый друг улыбался как прежде – значит, ничто не было напрасным. Они все делали правильно. Справлялись. Невозможно было отгородиться от войны четырьмя стенами, словно меловым кругом от демона. Но Баки был нужен глоток свежего воздуха. После того, как чужие смерти бежали по венам вместо крови – необходим. В ходе адаптации он давно работал консультантом через интернет, отлично поладив со всемирной паутиной в то время, когда тесные контакты с другими людьми были рискованными. Стив, беря с него пример, стряхнул пыль с художественных навыков, провел несколько выставок и сумел неплохо зарекомендовать себя в мире искусства. 

Это не было похоже на довоенные годы. Это вообще не было похоже на что-то реальное, но они так жили.

Работа на дому, совместные утренние пробежки, походы по магазинам… Со стороны будни явственно напоминали повседневность семейной пары. Не такое уж ложное впечатление. Они давно стали друг для друга семьей, просто в свете последних событий все приобрело неоднозначный смысл. Стив чувствовал себя более зависимым от Баки, чем когда-либо прежде. Замкнутым на нем. Психиатр бы подобного наверняка не одобрил, но посторонних давно никто ни о чем не спрашивал. 

Стив не совсем четко понимал, чего хотел от Баки – сейчас и вообще, но знал, что категорически не хотел его отпускать.

Впервые за год шумная возня и стоны оказались атрибутами секса, а не кошмаров. По мнению Стива Роджерса – лучший индикатор того, что жизнь налаживалась.

* * *

Остаток дня прошел на удивление обыденно, словно поход в душ и обед, во время которого оба проглотили двойные порции своих тройных по объему блюд, вернули быт в привычную колею. Лишь ночью проявились изменения. Укладываясь на свою половину кровати, Баки умышленно устроился ближе к Стиву, перекидывая руку ему через живот.

Почти невинно по сравнению с тем, как началось следующее утро…

У едва проснувшегося Стива на губах застыл вопрос «Что ты делаешь?», но он казался настолько дурацким, что лучше было бы откусить себе язык, чем задать его вслух.

– Доброе утро, Бак.

Растрепанный Баки расположился у Стива между бедер, опаляя дыханием живот.

– Ага, грех было бы не назвать добрым утро, начавшееся с минета, – услышав приветствие, Баки поднял взгляд – шальной и будто пьяный.

– Ты еще не начал, – заметил Стив справедливости ради.

– Уже почти. Ждал главного зрителя.

Предполагал ли Стив подобное несколько месяцев назад? Точно нет. После вчерашнего – может быть.

Когда Баки, который еще толком не стал Баки, перебрался в кровать Стива, причиной были кошмары, необходимость своевременно вытаскивать из них. «Прежний» Баки бы не позволил видеть себя в моменты оголенной слабости: гордости в нем имелось ровно столько же, сколько в Стиве – с лихвой. Вчерашнему Зимнему Солдату оказалось не до гордости, слишком он был вымотан, одиночеством – в том числе. Вне зависимости от температуры, днем он разгуливал по квартире в одних спортивных штанах. Но стоило уснуть, пусть даже провалиться в черноту без выматывающих сновидений – мерз до дрожи. В углу постели лежал плед, которым Стив его укутывал, но этого не всегда хватало, и Баки интуитивно жался к живому источнику тепла. В Бруклине друзья делили кровать от силы пару-тройку раз, да и то в подростковом возрасте. Теперь – постоянно. 

Любому разумному существу было необходимо личное пространство, но им двоим – больше нет. 

Постепенно Баки все реже просыпался посреди ночи в холодном поту, истерзанный ужасом. И чаще – со здоровой утренней эрекцией, которая к тому же упиралась непосредственно в Стива. Невинной такую совместную ночевку назвать можно было только с натяжкой. Особенно, если учесть дела Стива, которые обстояли не лучше, чем у соседа по кровати. Ему уже очень давно перевалило за семнадцать, гормональный бум остался далеко позади, но теперь словно бы решил пойти на второй виток. Тело, так и не понявшее причин, по которым было обречено на целибат, реагировало и отзывалось весьма однозначно: его привлекало столь близкое присутствие другого человека. А может, его привлекал именно Баки Барнс, в этом Стив тогда не до конца разобрался. Да и сейчас – тоже. 

Так или иначе, Стив давно подспудно ожидал: что-то должно было между ними произойти. И вчера – произошло. И сегодня происходило.

– Главный зритель заинтригован. Он попал на премьеру, верно?

– Точно.

Баки искусно растягивал вступление.

Щека, чуть шершавая от щетины, потерлась о низ чужого живота. Сменилась губами, которые будто бы заглаживали предыдущее прикосновение, напоминая диковинную и слегка смазанную вариацию поцелуев. Следующий «поцелуй» был менее сдержанным, отмечая кожу на бедре засосом, обреченным просуществовать не так уж и долго. 

Стив зашипел сквозь зубы, поощряя на большее. 

Ткань пижамных штанов вызывающе очерчивала возбужденный член. Темнело влажное пятно смазки. Баки наклонился, на мгновение касаясь его губами, а затем заменил их пальцами. Это было скорее мучительно, чем приятно, а может, мучительно приятно. Прошла вечность и пара минут, прежде чем Баки избавил Стива от штанов, но даже тогда не стал сразу переходить к «премьере», продолжая надрачивать. 

Руку он использовал верную без подсказок.

Стиву не должен был нравиться протез. Это – увечье. Напоминание обо всем, что пережил Баки Барнс. Но еще – последняя частность в уравнении отношений, придающая им состояние равновесия. Проект «Валькирия» не сумел полностью повторить формулу Эрскина: Капитан Америка был бы сильнее Зимнего Солдата, если бы не бионическая рука. Она нивелировала разницу. В Бруклине Стив отчаянно не дотягивал до физической формы своего лучшего друга, после сыворотки расстановка сил поменялась с точностью до наоборот. 

Впервые за обе жизни Стив без оговорок чувствовал себя на равных с Баки. Цена была неприемлемо завышенной, но она уже уплачена, и по-настоящему непозволительная роскошь – сожаление.

– Ну, давай, возьми его в рот, – попросил Стив, прогибаясь навстречу.

Баки окинул чужое тело изучающим взглядом, как будто ему только сейчас представилась возможность в полной мере осознать сделанный выбор. Он наклонился ниже, явственно втянув носом воздух, словно пробовал аромат. Подобный жест выглядел нелепо и почему-то смущающе, но если Стив и собирался это прокомментировать, возможности ему не предоставили. Чужой язык влажно пощекотал пупок, а затем переместился на член, оглаживая его невыносимо протяжным движением – первым, но не единичным. Баки проявлял изобретательность в освоении непривычного процесса: он все больше вылизывал, чем сосал, умышленно или ненамеренно дразня. 

От этого коротило все моральные предохранители, и стоило чужим губам приоткрыться, Стив толкнулся навстречу, не смог сдержаться. Баки напряженно замер на мгновение, а затем расслабился, медленно впустил глубже, настолько, что уткнулся носом в паховые волосы. 

– Знаешь, хорошие новости для тебя: похоже, у меня нет рвотного рефлекса, – сообщил он, отстранившись.

– Отличные, – согласился Стив, направляя член в рот Баки, и остановился на полудвижении, бессовестно залюбовавшись. 

Он всегда осознавал, что внешними данными его друг не был обделен, правильнее уж – одарен. Но долгое время оценивал это с позиции художника, не более. Сейчас он думал, что красные, блестящие от слюны губы превосходно смотрелись растянутыми вокруг члена. 

Думал – неверное слово в данной ситуации. Стив чувствовал. Жар, удовольствие и еще что-то, менее простое в определении.

Рука легла на макушку, зарываясь в волосы, но их длины немного не хватало для удобства. Стив даже испытал мимолетное сожаление, что Баки избавился от гривы Зимнего Солдата. Оказалось, в некоторых ситуациях она была функциональной.

Баки закрыл глаза и размяк, позволяя использовать свой рот, как Стиву вздумается. Не самая комфортная поза: Баки лишен опоры, а Стив вынужден работать бедрами с неудобного угла. Будь они обычными людьми, быстро утомились бы от заданного темпа. Но они – не были, и то, что разница оказалась будто специально подчеркнута, накручивало желание сильнее всего остального. Стив почти упустил из виду момент, когда Баки перенес опору на левую руку, без труда удерживая ею вес тела. Правая оттянула вниз штаны, обхватывая член и двигалась с бедрами Стива в унисон.

Баки принялся за себя слишком поздно, не успел догнать. Стив кончил, не подумав о том, чтобы предупредить. И то, как Баки его глотал – эскалация эстетического восторга, причудливый резонанс визуального и тактильного.

Стива потряхивало отзвуками наслаждения, когда Баки лег сверху, дроча себе быстро и сильно. О нем должен был позаботиться Стив, если бы все его силы не оказались выкачаны этим обостренно-новым видом удовольствия. Пальцы лениво перебирали темные пряди на затылке, обозначая сопричастность. Оставалось утешать себя мыслью, что еще представится возможность искупить эгоизм своего поведения. Еще не раз. 

Чужой висок упирался Стиву в живот, подбородок давил на тазобедренную кость, но было удивительно удобно. Баки потребовалось немного времени, чтобы довести себя до оргазма. От открывшегося зрелища во рту окончательно пересохло. Хотелось воды и кофе. А еще – поцелуй. Не отказывая себе в соблазне, Стив подтянул Баки выше, накрывая его губы своими, вылизывая долго и тщательно. Вкус странный, настрой – тоже, но им обоим понравилось. Баки никак не мог остановиться. От осознания, как ему этого не хватало, у Стива екало сердце.

Раскрытая ладонь Баки замерла по левую сторону ребер. Простое прикосновение ощущалось едва ли не острее, чем поцелуй. 

– Премьера имела успех. С удовольствием попрошу тебя выйти на бис, – пробормотал Стив, упираясь подбородком в предплечье на стыке плоти и металла. Утренняя разминка скорее разморила, чем взбодрила, но настроение в противовес искрило словно поломанная проводка.

– Что, я лучше любой девчонки? – шутливо спросил Баки, ворочаясь на кровати, а больше даже на Стиве в поиске удобной позы.

Стив отозвался в том же тоне:

– Без понятия. Не с чем сравнивать.

– Девушки никогда тебе не отсасывали? Ужас. Я говорил, что скромницы никуда не годятся.

– В молоко, снайпер. У меня вообще не было девушки.

– Предпочитаешь парней? Ну вот, а я-то думал, что особенный, – продолжал не то паясничать, не то флиртовать Баки. Словами он тормошил эффективней, чем какими-либо действиями.

– Ты очень особенный, Бак. До тебя максимумом моего сексуального опыта было несколько поцелуев.

Баки встрепенулся, поворачиваясь, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза:

– Шутишь, правда? Разводишь меня, как идиота. 

Стив не шутил.

– Чему удивляешься? Можно подумать, ты видел у меня активную личную жизнь.

– Но ты свободно ведешь себя в постели. Мне показалось, причина застоя – возня со старым другом, у которого мозги набекрень. Не думал, что все настолько запущенно. 

– Все запущенно именно настолько. Я так же плохо, как и раньше, нахожу с девушками общий язык.

– Смеешься? Сейчас тебе достаточно пальцем поманить понравившуюся, даже и разговаривать не надо. Как в таких условиях поверишь, что Капитан всея Америки – пенсионер-девственник?

Стив не знал, как объяснить Баки, что в этом веке девушки были настолько другие, что непреодолимо чужие, а срывание ярлыков никогда не было движущей силой его поступков.

– Не думаю, что уместно называть девственником человека, который трахал тебя в рот.

– Но это не секс.

– Оральный секс, – занудно уточнил Стив.

– Не занимайся словоблудием. Ты знаешь, эти понятия не равноценны. Технически… Вернее, наоборот, – фактически… Я запутался, но не суть. Так или иначе, ты – девственник.

Стив закатил глаза:

– Если тебе нравится это слово, я сделаю себе принт на футболке.

– Как тебя твои солдаты вообще слушались? – сокрушенно покачал головой Баки и снова растянулся поверх чужого тела. – В большинстве древних культур за мальчиком-переростком, не познавшим женщины, не пошел бы ни один воин.

– Никогда не думал, что скажу тебе, да и сейчас не вполне уверен в правильности формулировки, но… мы живем в двадцать первом веке, и это здорово. 

– Уверен, твои соратники окрестили тебя импотентом. Или ненормальным. Во втором я с ними согласен, да и в первом бы подумал так же, если бы не проверил на практике, какой ты в постели.

Стиву показалось, дискуссия грозила слишком затянуться. Метод пресечения потока лишних слов с помощью поцелуев только внедрялся в их отношения, но выглядел многообещающим.

Около получаса спустя Стив выбрался из постели и пошел приготовить кофе. Кофеварка оставалась тем устройством, с которым уже которой год не удавалось подружиться, поэтому обычно он предпочитал сбегать в ближайшую кофейню, чем зря переводить продукт. Но рано или поздно всему приходилось учиться, и почему-то в случае со Стивом Роджерсом это происходило чаще «поздно», чем «рано». Сегодняшнее утро началось с горячего минета и горячего американо. Минет – успешный по оценке Стива, а кофе сносный на вкус Баки, но на самом деле оба считали завязку дня совершенной. 

Небольшая картина, написанная Стивом за следующие несколько часов, не имела даже косвенного отношения ни к произошедшему, ни к Баки, но стоило поставить ее к остальным работам, обратила на себя внимание тем, что в ней была использована более яркая и сочная палитра красок. Это показалось важным, и Стив сделал себе мысленную пометку не продавать ее.

После был обыкновенный вечер и почти бессонная ночь. Бессонная по причинам непривычным и приятным. Первая в своем роде, но отнюдь не последняя.

Все шло, как шло. Оттолкнуть Баки – в любом смысле и контексте – давно стало практически невозможно. Теперь совместная ночевка была куда более обоснованной, а фраза про «согревание постели» заиграла новыми красками. 

Они с Баки так и не обсудили, что именно между ними происходило, но новую грань Стив принял на удивление легко. Возня в кровати как лучшее лекарство от стресса – несколько пошлый концепт, но почему бы и нет? Их и без того связывало слишком многое. Секс, который и не секс в традиционном значении слова, – уклон от платоничности, еще одна закрытая валентность.

Вначале Стив чувствовал себя так, словно его за руку таскали по экскурсии, посвященной прежде проходившей мимо него стороне жизни. Благо, шуточками про девственность, не считая памятного утра, Баки не злоупотреблял. Может, потому что когда Стив попытался отплатить Баки за экстравагантное пробуждение той же услугой, столкнулся с новостью, что у бывшего Зимнего Солдата обнаружились свои барьеры.

– Отпусти себя. Я не сломаюсь, – сказал Стив, расслабляя горло. Это подействовало, словно верно подобранное заклинание. 

Стив довольно быстро осваивался, учился не зажиматься. И Баки учился тому же. Иногда случались неприятности, когда он слишком упускал контроль над модифицированным телом, но ничего, что Стив не смог бы своевременно исправить. Зря Баки так сильно об этом переживал: несколько быстро сошедших синяков и пара поломанных вещей – не повод прекращать. Потребность в ласке и чужой близости тянула магнитом. Стив открыл для себя: ему нравилось тело Баки и нравилось, что тот мог делать с его собственным телом. Оба наработали неплохой опыт, как доставлять друг другу удовольствие. Поза шестьдесят девять была опробована не без шероховатостей, но после шлифовки оказалась в фаворитах. 

В этом всем было какое-то особенно упоительное равенство. Стиву раньше казалось, что в сексе роли разделены четко, не оставляя для равенства места, но с Баки именно это слово было самым лучшим и емким определением концепции. 

Стив на удивление ясно чувствовал черту, за которую не стоило заступать. Поведение Баки говорило о том, что он тоже все понимал.

Делая первый шаг в какой бы то ни было ситуации, Стив Роджерс обычно подразумевал намерение идти до конца. Но в этот раз имел в виду другое. Для Стива их с Баки ласки стали большим, чем у него когда-либо было. Раньше он и не думал об удовольствии, но теперь вошел во вкус, искренне наслаждаясь каждым поцелуем и прикосновением, познавая чужое тело, но и свое – тоже. 

Странный осадок оставило случившееся пару дней назад. Стив навалился сверху, когда оба уже оказались раздеты. Удобства ради шире развел Баки ноги, вклиниваясь между бедер и подхватывая под задницу, чтобы плотнее вжать в себя. Пальцы случайно прошлись по ложбинке между ягодицами. Баки напрягся. Всего лишь на пару секунд. Слишком уязвимое и двусмысленное положение. Когда Стив начал членом тереться о его живот, эта скованность ушла, ноги уперлись в кровать, подхватывая ритм. На заминку можно было бы не обращать внимания, но ее причина – заставляла обратить. 

Может, Стиву стоило сказать вслух, что он не собирался трахать Баки?

* * *

– Познакомься, Стив, это Элли.

Баки пришел домой с девушкой.

Сказать, что Стив не знал, как реагировать, было бы изрядным преуменьшением. Баки стоило бы позвонить и предупредить. Стив бы ушел, не стал мешать. Должен был уйти. Но, похоже, Баки оказалось интересно проверить реакцию: он даже не сказал, кто ему эта девушка. Впрочем, все выглядело довольно прозрачно. Стив был не из тех парней, кто про любую симпатичную девушку считал, что она годилась лишь для секса. Просто бывший Зимний Солдат не особенно сближался с новыми людьми, так что ситуация, как на нее не посмотри, оказалась из ряда вон.

Стив едва слышал, что ему говорили, и своих ответов – не слышал. Какая-то вежливая чепуха. Ее благодарности за его супергеройскую работу, его благодарности за ее благодарности и признание в том, что он в затянувшемся отпуске. Все это – фарс, дешевая комедия положений. Плохому актеру давно пора было покинуть сцену. Стив и попытался, слепив из воздуха несомненно важную причину побега. Баки одернул, не позволяя:

– Не выдумывай, Стив. Лучше сделай нам кофе.

Эспрессо выдался на редкость дрянным. Пить его – никакого удовольствия, но они пили. Разговор был не лучше кофе. Но Баки, равно как и гостья, изображали, что не замечали. Стив не особенно притворялся, больше прицениваясь к новой знакомой, а не удерживая нить обсуждения.

Элли была одета скромно, почти старомодно по меркам современности. И вести себя пыталась соответственно. Хотя бы какое-то время. Но это сходило с нее, словно загар, не вязалось с жестами и взглядами. Она напомнила ту девушку, которая пришла к Стиву в кукольном домике Щ.И.Т.а, когда он впервые открыл глаза в новом времени. Ни единой общей черты лица, но обе скрывались в чужих шкурах – и ощущение маскарада удивительно схожее.

Стив не сразу заметил, что внимание Элли было направлено отнюдь не на Баки.

Ее болтовня становилась все более вызывающей, она пересела к Стиву на диван, сокращая расстояние, прижимаясь округлым бедром. Рука с претензией на ненавязчивость сжала колено Стива. Движение на периферии зрения заставило перевести взгляд на Баки. Тот отсалютовал опустошенной чашкой и поднялся с кресла, почти бесшумно выскальзывая из комнаты.

Пробормотав извинения, Стив подорвался вслед за ним, хватая за руку уже в коридоре.

– Зачем, Бак?

Баки решил не притворяться, что не понял подоплеки вопроса:

– Ты должен знать, как это бывает. Лучше закрыть гештальт сейчас, чем потом.

– Плохая идея. Уверен? Не думаю, что хочу ее, – возразил Стив, оглаживая пластины протеза.

– Она в твоем вкусе.

Баки не стал добавлять вопросительную интонацию, и то, что он уверенно и правильно рассуждал о предпочтениях Стива, должно было нервировать, но на самом деле – нет.

Когда-то у Стива действительно имелся вкус. Ему нравились высокие брюнетки с пышными формами. Глупо. Если бы кто-то из таких красоток ответил на ухаживания заморыша из Бруклина, вместе они бы смотрелись смехотворно.

В двадцать первом веке девушки не цепляли Стива. Им всем чего-то не хватало, а может, проскальзывало много лишней вульгарности и неестественности. Единственным обитателем нового мира, который нравился Стиву, оказался Баки, не вписываясь в типаж, а становясь исключением из правил, ведь парни попросту не входили в сферу его интересов.

– Но она шлюха, верно?

– Да. Опыт, безотказность, и с них проще взять подписку о неразглашении.

В прежние времена Стив поговорил бы с этой девушкой, ведь ее способ зарабатывания на жизнь – не единственный и точно не лучший. Даже понимание, что она явно без Стива наслушалась проповедей, и вряд ли именно ему удастся наставить ее на путь истинный, не остановило бы. Да и Баки бы не избежал лекции, почему не стоило связываться со шлюхами. Сейчас Стив был даже рад, что Элли – не просто обычная девчонка. Так проще.

Пауза затянулась, и Баки, принимая ее за согласие, собрался уходить. Стив не позволил высвободить запястье. Он не согласился с доводами Баки, вот только видел, сколь важным это для него было, а то, что важно для лучшего друга – важно и для него самого. Стив не мог совсем отказаться от «подарка», если он от Баки – не мог, но и принять вот так вот – тоже нет. 

Что бы ни случилось, место Баки было рядом со Стивом, и Стива – с Баки.

– Бак, останься, пожалуйста.

– Стив, я привел ее для тебя. Не себе, – помотал головой Баки. 

– Она останется, только если ты тоже.

– Она слабая. Что, если я ее сломаю?

– Не сломаешь. Я буду страховать. Пожалуйста, – настойчивей повторил Стив, притягивая Баки и прикусывая его губы. Этот поцелуй – отчаянный напор, почти агрессия. Наказание и призыв. Лучший способ распалить Баки. И себя – тоже. Стив знал, как завести их тела с пол-оборота и делал это, отрезая пути к отступлению.

Баки больше не стал искать аргументов против.

– Хорошо. Если ты хочешь.

Стив положил руку на поясницу Баки, подталкивая ко входу в гостиную. Ладонь так и осталась лежать на бедре. Может, чтобы не дать предпринять новые попытки к бегству. Может, чтобы наглядно обозначить характер их взаимоотношений.

– Элли, Баки решил не уходить. Ты ведь не возражаешь? – спросил Стив, коротко целуя Баки в шею. Уточнение – вежливая, но пустая формальность: у шлюхи не могло быть своего мнения по таким вопросам.

– Нет. Совсем наоборот.

Показалось, что ей и вправду понравился получившийся расклад. Во взгляде, едва ли не впервые за все время, блеснула искра настоящего интереса. Маски сняты. Стало видно, кто есть кто, и попытки притворяться угасли сами собой. Элли – не невинная девушка, требующая долгих хождений вокруг да около. А они с Баки – не только друзья.

Стив споро разложил диван. Тащить Элли в кровать не хотелось.

Женское тело было обнажено в четыре мужские руки. Каждое столкновение пальцев – долгое прикосновение и безмолвная ласка. Элли удобно устроилась на спине и не пыталась им мешать, терпеливо ждала, когда они закончат снимать друг с друга одежду. Когда оторвутся друг от друга.

Стив окинул взглядом ее фигуру: пышная грудь, плоский живот, покатые бедра, выбритый лобок, упругие икры, аккуратные щиколотки… Длинные ноги разведены открыто и призывно. Все линии плавные, напрашивающиеся на пастельный набросок. Зрелище приятное. Новое. Но Стив не стал бы смотреть ей в глаза во время секса.

– Перевернись, пожалуйста, – попросил, хлопнув ее по бедру.

Элли беспрекословно подчинилась, прогибаясь в спине эффектно, вызывающе. Вдохновения на имитацию прелюдии не было, Стив обернулся к Баки, намереваясь попросить презервативы: раз уж он это задумывал, должен был предусмотреть.

Стив не успел озвучить просьбу, как в него оказался кинут блестящий квадратик. Поймать его можно было без труда, а вот оторвать взгляд от шалой улыбки Баки – куда сложнее. Баки подошел к Стиву, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Вытащил из его хватки серебристый пакетик, вскрывая и доставая презерватив. Чужие ладони несколько раз прошлись по члену Стива, а затем надели резинку, умело раскатывая. Это было безумно странно и в тоже время – возбуждающе.

– Расслабься, герой-любовник, – хмыкнул Баки, мимолетно сжав плечо Стива. 

Этот ест – дружеский. Поцелуй за ухом – нет. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время развешивать ярлыки, потому что лучше бы не думать о том, как назвать происходящее, слишком неуместные определения лезли в голову. 

Баки сдвинулся в сторону, но остался совсем рядом, устроившись на краю дивана. Ладони Стива легли на бедра девушки, сжимая, будто примеряясь. Он притерся членом, но не попытался проникнуть внутрь. Стив сам не понимал причину, заставлявшую медлить. Может, была виновата давешняя болтовня Баки о различиях петтинга и полноценного секса. Или нет. Ведь в том, чем они занимались с Баки, никогда не было колебаний. 

– Стив? – позвал Баки, и Стива повело за его голосом, он толкнулся членом, и тут же зажмурился.

Баки коснулся его руки, огладил запястье, переплел пальцы. Стив не был уверен, что готов сейчас посмотреть ему в глаза. Он почувствовал прикосновение прохладного металла, повернул голову вбок, и губ коснулись знакомые губы. В каждом жесте Баки – поддержка, а может, и что-то другое. Подобное ободрение было бы глупым, вот только Стив в нем действительно нуждался. Слишком много дискомфорта было в ситуации. Хотелось зацепится за что-то прежнее, привычное. Участие Баки – необходимый, но неоднозначный фактор.

– Давай уже, Стив, – выдохнул Баки в поцелуй, отстраняясь.

Стив двинул бедрами на пробу, приноравливаясь к незнакомым, но приятным ощущениям. Элли подалась навстречу, подгоняя его, помогая войти в ритм.

– Иди сюда, – позвала Элли Баки, не позволяя ему остаться в стороне. Стив запоздало открыл глаза, отмечая изменения мизансцены. 

Баки придвинулся к Элли, становясь на колени. Она принялась старательно сосать его член. Направляя чужие действия, Баки положил ей на голову бионическую руку, но затем заменил на живую. Со своего ракурса Стив не особенно видел нюансы манипуляций. Пожалуй, ему было бы полезно выучить у девушки пару ухищрений, но на самом деле, он совершенно не хотел за ними наблюдать. Баки перехватил его взгляд. 

– Сильнее, – попросил он. Неясно, к кому было обращение, но смотрел он на Стива. Послушались оба.

Ритм выходил совсем не такой, какой был свойственен им с Баки. Может, его задавала Элли, торопливая, как и весь этот мир. Может, сам Стив подсознательно спешил, желая быстрее закончить.

Ночь втроем – горячая картинка в воображении, но ее воплощение – сплошные неудобства и компромиссы. Секс, как и танец, был рассчитан на двоих человек. Присутствие еще одного – фальшивая нота, сбивающая ритм. Единение пары происходило спонтанно и естественно, а для участия третьего требовалось продумывать сценарий, чтобы немного сгладить неуклюжесть, сохранить хотя бы общую целостность происходящего. От всего этого разило театральщиной.

Но лучше так. Без Баки оказалось бы еще сложнее, ведь лишний в постели отнюдь не он. Это знал Стив, знала Элли, да и сам Баки обязан был понимать.

Баки протянул Стиву бионическую руку, и, стоило ее ухватить, к оргазму подтолкнуло будто разрядом тока. Стив переждал шквал ощущений, подался бедрами назад, выскальзывая из Элли, и, стянув презерватив, отбросил его на пол. 

Элли выпустила член из рта, разочарованно захныкав. 

– Пожалуйста? – попросила, обращаясь к Баки.

Ей не хватало совсем немного, чтобы кончить, и хотя ее удовольствие не обязательно, но Баки из тех, кто не способен оставить партнера неудовлетворенным. Он бросил взгляд на Стива, прежде чем надеть презерватив и склониться к Элли. Она легла на спину, разводя ноги. Пальцы Баки очертили низ живота, скользнув ниже и еще ниже, размазывая смазку и надавливая.

– О, смотрю, одну плохую девчонку совсем недавно трахали в попку. Мне ведь тоже можно, верно? – спросил Баки для проформы и, закинув ее ноги себе на плечи, направил член между полукружий ягодиц.

Элли понадобилось чуть-чуть, чтобы забиться под ним, скребя плечи короткими ногтями.

Стив не был уверен, злило ли это зрелище или возбуждало. Но тело, отдохнувшее после предыдущего раунда, отчего-то считало, что да, возбуждало.

– Стив, иди ко мне, – предложил Баки, и Стив совершенно не понял, о чем он, но придвинулся ближе.

Баки перевернулся набок, увлекая Элли за собой, выскользнул из нее, а затем снова толкнулся внутрь, туда, где прежде побывал член Стива.

– Попробуй так, – пояснил Баки, проведя ребром ладони между ягодицами.

Стив едва ли мыслил трезво и повелся на приглашение. Самостоятельно раскатав резинку по члену, он присоединился к причудливому сплетению тел.

Элли чуть ли не в клубок свернулась на груди Баки, прижимая голову к его плечу. Ее волосы щекотали Стиву подбородок и лезли в рот, но в целом не особенно мешали касаться губ Баки. Полноценные поцелуи сбивали бы ритм, но и разделенного дыхания оказалось достаточно.

Рука Стива была перекинута через Элли, устроена на пояснице Баки, не понукая, не контролируя, просто обозначая присутствие.

Девушка зажата их телами. Словно преграда между ними, но в тоже время, стоило закрыть глаза – она почти исчезала. Все это болезненно противоречиво. Стив чувствовал член Баки, но сомневался, сколько в ощущении реального, а сколько – шалящего воображения. Не мог внятно представить, как бы выглядела картина, если бы Элли здесь не было.

Маневр ограничен, толчки – резкие и неглубокие. С Элли Стиву приходилось вести себя аккуратнее, чем он привык. Рефлексы были заточены под Баки. Стив прежде и не осознавал, но, замечая сейчас, отнюдь не был уверен, что это стоило менять.

Баки тоже старался подстраиваться. Но в конечном итоге забылся, и пальцы бионической руки сжались на женском плече слишком сильно. Элли болезненно всхлинула. Баки не обратил внимания. Стив положил ладонь поверх его и ненавязчиво расцепил хватку, гладя металл, словно успокаивая. Шарниры зашелестели, и звук как никогда прежде напоминал дыхание живого существа.

Стив пытался быть вежливым с Элли, ведь она в первую очередь была девушкой и уже во вторую – шлюхой. Но в губы Стив ни разу не поцеловал. Могло показаться, будто он брезговал, представляя: что, с кем и сколько раз выделывал этот пухлый рот. На самом деле отвращения не было. Причина заключалось в другом.

Стив не был уверен, но кажется, Баки тоже ее не целовал. Может, по той же причине. Или нет.

На этот раз удалось продержаться значительно дольше. Но стоило Баки кончить, Стив себя отпустил. Ощущения оказались на порядок мощней, почти затуманивая сознание.

Приведя себя в порядок с помощью салфеток, Стив и Баки по-джентльменски пропустили Элли первой в ванную.

Обычно после оргазма голова становилась блаженно пустой, но сейчас мысли шумели, перебивая друг друга нестройным хором. Из-за того, что секс не закончился ставшим традиционным долгим поцелуем, Стив чувствовал себя так, будто его обокрали. Не то чтобы ему запрещалось самому проявить инициативу. Но именно теперь мешало неуловимое чувство отчужденности Баки, которого не было во время секса. 

Оба молчали, не зная, как и на какую тему уместно было говорить. Это отличалось от их первого поцелуя и последующей дрочки. Потому что тогда все сложилось на удивление естественно и понятно. Теперь – нет.

– Она ничего, верно, Стив? Не так давно в бизнесе и еще не разучилась получать удовольствие.

Слова Стив пропустил мимо ушей, размышляя совершенно о другом. Но сам звук стал сигналом к тому, чтобы думать вслух:

– С меня цветы.

– Думаю, ей бы понравились…

– Не ей. Тебе.

Баки не сразу, но вспомнил ту шутку.

– Ты ставишь мне диагноз «норма»?

Ответ эхом забился в висках. Если допустить, что Баки в порядке, тогда не в порядке их жизнь.

Они погрязли в рутине. Еще немного промедления – и выбраться из ее потока оказалось бы непросто. За последние полгода Стив стал довольно популярным живописцем. Это – заработок. Но самореализация – другое. Для них – другое. Капитан Америка и бывший Зимний Солдат попросту заржавеют, если продолжат в том же духе. Зализывая раны, они год прожили в раковине. Было немного случаев, когда их всерьез тревожили старые и новые враги, да и во внешнем мире произошло не так уж много потрясений. Стиву это не нравилось. Словно пресловутое затишье перед бурей.

Им пора было возвращаться.

Если Баки согласится стать его напарником. Только в этом случае.

Стоило бы спросить, потом, не сейчас. Обсуждение было важным, но не в минуту, кагда их связь ощущалась непривычно зыбко.

– Практика показала, что ты вполне можешь трахать девушку и не сломать ей хребет, – пожал плечами Стив, натужно улыбаясь.

– А ты, как видишь, вполне можешь находить общий язык с противоположным полом, – подхватил Баки невеселый юмор.

– Это несложно с человеком, которому заплатили за то, чтобы он находил общий язык с тобой.

– Как угодно. Но Элли ты действительно понравился. Поверь мне, я замечаю такие вещи.

– Тогда ты должен был заметить, что…

Хлопнула дверь ванной, не давая завершить фразу, если Стив собирался это сделать. Элли вышла в халате, свежая и чуть влажная после душа. Она грациозно переодевалась при них. Зрелище могло бы быть приятным бонусом, вот только не здесь и не сейчас.

Стив поднялся проводить Элли к выходу. Она мялась на пороге, хотя Стив не видел причин, оттягивающих уход, уверен был, что Баки заплатил заранее, еще когда брал подписку о неразглашении. Как выяснилось – ничего такого. Просто Элли назвала их с Баки гармоничной парой. Стив не был уверен, издевка это или искреннее суждение. Для него не имело значения мнение чужака.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, стало немного легче. Невозможно было сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но хотя бы все закончилось. Стив не сразу отправился обратно в комнату, воспользовался отсутствием Баки в зоне видимости, чтобы собраться с мыслями, которые трусливо, упрямо пытались соскочить с нужной волны. 

Впервые секс – действительно секс, без оговорок и допущений. И впервые после него Стив чувствовал нелогичную неудовлетворенность.

Баки лучше этой девушки. Настолько, что можно смело сказать – он лучше любой девушки.

Причина произошедшего за последние недели – необходимость в Баки, а не потребность в исполнении желаний тела. Если у Стива оставались сомнения, теперь они окончательно развенчаны.

Все так сложно. Все до безобразия просто и очевидно.

Совсем недавно Стив считал, что Баки просто не мог значить для него больше, чем уже значил, но те чувства оказались вовсе не пределом. 

Когда Стив вернулся в комнату, Баки лежал на диване. Ждал. Будто объяснений. Но сам – молчал. Кусал губы и молчал, и если даже он не находил нужных фраз, Стиву не стоило и пытаться. Обычно они и без слов понимали друг друга правильно, но сейчас нужно было все обсудить. Проговорить это. Принять.

– Бак, спасибо за сегодняшний день. Было необычно и познавательно, – вежливо, почти благодарно сказал Стив. Опустившись на постель, он придвинулся ближе к Баки, устраивая ладонь у него на шее и ероша волосы. Уверенность прикосновения далась сложнее любых признаний.

Баки подался навстречу ласке и одновременно – нахмурился, не совсем понимая, к чему Стив клонит, чувствуя скрытый подвох:

– Не за что.

– Никогда больше так не делай.

Интонация прежняя. Смысл – другой.

– Тебе не понравилось? – спросил Баки без явного сожаления.

Стив медлил, прежде чем заговорить. «Нет» – не совсем верный ответ.

– Скажем, второй дубль был удачнее первого, – тихо признал Стив, перемежая слова с поцелуями. Губы давно зудели от желания. Чужое дыхание – единственный способ впитать кислород. Во всяком случае, так казалось.

Вдобавок, Стив намеревался лишить Баки возможности допрашивать дальше. Не хотелось вслух описывать эмоции, объяснять, что просто было ярче, жарче, теснее. Удовольствие приносило ощущение чужого члена, двигающегося одуряюще близко, задающего общий ритм. Но это – простое, физическое. 

Важно, что так было больше Баки.

И на самом деле, вот о чем стоило поговорить, но Баки, оторвавшись от Стива, зашептал первым, умело ведя за собой:

– А третий раунд потянешь, старичок? 

– Еще спрашиваешь? – отозвался Стив, сглотнув вязкую слюну.

Тело откликалось с почти болезненной жаждой. Метаболизм давно восстановил силы, а подсознание нуждалось в том, чтобы убедиться – у них с Баки все было нормально. Они поговорят после. Действия – красноречивей.

Руки будто сами по себе толкнули Баки на спину. Тот бросил на Стива особенно цепкий взгляд, а затем – развел ноги. Медленно и демонстративно. Жест обжег нервы. Скорее холодом, чем жаром. Ведь это – не просто интуитивное движение, но примитивнейшая из форм приглашения.

– Если хочешь, можешь трахнуть меня, – облек Баки зов в слова.

Стив едва не отшатнулся. Он отчетливо помнил ощущение тугого жара на своем члене, и мысль повторить была привлекательна. Но ведь это – Баки. От него инициатива казалась неправильной. Баки – не девушка, он друг и слишком… мужчина, слишком сильный и жесткий, дело даже не во внешности, в чем-то менее явном и более важном.

Слова и в голове звучали путанно, Стив плохо оперировал подобными понятиями, не мог правильно и емко обозначить суть, ляпнул полнейшую нелепость:

– Ты же не девушка. 

Баки засмеялся с едва уловимой наигранностью.

– Стив, парни тоже так делают, знаешь ли.

Конечно, знал. Просто говорил совсем не об этом. Стив понимал язык тела Баки Барнса и сейчас считывал одолжение в словах, подавляемую надежду на отказ от эксперимента. 

– Но ведь ты так не хочешь.

– А ты? Хочешь? 

Баки перевел стрелки и ничего не возразил на замечание Стива, даже в своей излюбленной ироничной манере. Это окончательно подтвердило то, что Стив интуитивно понимал. Предложенная уступка слишком щедра, ничем не заслужена: Баки был его другом, а не должником. Стив никогда не пытался решать за Баки, и сейчас – тоже нет, но мысль о нем в подобной роли вызывала отторжение. 

Баки Барнса слишком многие пытались перекроить под свои нужды, ломать его по новой, как все остальные, Стив ни за что бы не согласился.

– Нет, – покачал он головой, почти невесомо скользя пальцами по бедру, будто сглаживая резкость слов. – Я очень тебя хочу. Но не так.

– А как, Стив?

На долю секунды Стив подумал озвучить обратный вариант, но чувствовал, что не сможет его выговорить. Стив не хотел этого, идея вызывала психологический дискомфорт, а он не привык разбрасываться предложениями, которые, если начистоту, были ему неприятны. Ради Баки – мог. Почти все, что бы тот у него не попросил. Раздвинуть под ним ноги – в том числе. Но едва ли Баки оценил бы подобное самопожертвование. Стив сегодня и так уже сделал то, чего на самом деле не хотел. Достаточно глупостей.

– Как раньше. На мой вкус, у нас все было отлично.

Ответ прозвучал искренне и до странного верно, хотя многие бы назвали такой секс неполноценным. 

Для полноценного они с Баки были слишком похожи. В чем-то это играло на руку, позволяя точнее, тоньше понимать желания друг друга, но одновременно мешало поделить роли, совпасть правильно и полно. Может, существовали люди, которые именно в сексе подошли бы им лучше. Может, Баки – не самый удобный для Стива любовник. Но в новом мире он – самый родной человек и это – важнее, желанней и нужнее. 

Мнение большинства Стива не волновало. Он – свидетель двух разных эпох, ему ли не знать, сколь изменчивы традиции отношений, противоречивых в своей условности и надуманности. Почему бы не установить собственные?

Стиву хватало того, что было у них с Баки. Вполне. Пробовать зайти дальше – шаг назад, а не вперед, как бы нелогично это ни звучало. 

– Как раньше, – эхом отозвался Баки. Неясная интонация, не скажешь с уверенностью – согласие или выражение сожаления. 

– Тебе недостаточно?

Стив спросил осторожно, не слишком уверенный в желании узнать правду. Рука, лежащая на чужом животе, едва заметно подрагивала от напряжения.

– Откуда такие предположения? Я знал, от чего отказывался. И хотел, чтобы ты тоже знал.

– Твой поступок выглядел, будто тебе просто необходимо… большее.

– Мне не нужно «большее», Стив. Мне нужен ты.


End file.
